Alphabet PoT A to Z
by xXviolenceisgolden
Summary: This is a series of random, totally unrelated one-shots, titles based around letters of the alphabet. To do with Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyotei. And the rest is up to you... Rated T but there's nothing there.
1. J is for

**Hi guys, I thought I'd just do a series of random little stories which could be overweight drabbles. Too many words and all that. One hundred is really too short, ne? Anyway, the titles are based around letters of the alphabet. The schools I'm using are Seigaku, Rikkai and Hyotei. **

**Warning! **Contains Inui juice (Arrgghhh~!)

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Takeshi Konomi, and Inui can keep his juice...

**0**

**J** is for... **Juice**

If there was one thing that could always get the Seigaku regulars to shut up, it was Inui saying the name of whatever god-awful creation he had just whipped up. Holding a glass of foul liquid in his hands, glasses flashing, telling them that "The taste has been thoroughly adjusted" was enough to make everyone practice twice as hard. Except Fuji.

Fuji Shuusuke had those one-in-a-million taste buds that could withstand the horror of Inui Juice. And then came that fateful day, when they were out bowling, that Fuji's tastebuds finally made some protest and short circuited his brain. Fuji had dropped to the polished floor at the Bowling Alley, out cold. The unnamed battle between Inui's Juice and Fuji's taste had been won. It was terrifying.

Now, it was time. For some reason, as it was raining, they had decided to play a game. You flick a spinner and it lands on one of Inui's juices, and you drink it. Or you try; some were sort of impossible to finish. Momoshiro spun. It landed on the Golden Power Remix Inui Juice. Well, that wasn't _too_ bad. He drank it. He ran. A good thing there were sinks in the clubhouse. Over the sound of retching and running water, Fuji span. He got Inui Vegetable Juice. Also quite safe, considering the alternatives. And Fuji had no problem with it.

Tezuka spun. None of the regulars had any idea why Tezuka would actually participate in such a childish game, but he did.

"84% Fuji made him do it." Inui said. Probably something between blackmail and extortion.

The regulars, barring Momo who was still sprawled over the sink, leaned forward as the spinner slowed down and landed on... Aozu. Fuji's eyes opened. Inui's glasses glinted. Everyone else exchanged glances of horror. Tezuka's eyebrow twitched.

Inui passed him a tiny shot glass of the blue liquid, which he immediately upended.

_Thud. _

"Ii data."

Fuji smiled.

**0**

**Tadaaa~! The end. For now. I'll put the next one up soon. Not sure when... **

**If you cracked a smile, you owe me a prezzie. Reviews are love... *nudge nudge***


	2. Q is for

**Next little story. For all those who wondered about all the royalty names, Prince, Emperor, King... **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. I've given up all hope.

**0**

**Q** is for...**Queen **

Sanada entered his clubroom, ready to start the morning's tennis practice. His black cap was fit snugly over his black hair, and his black eyes had their normal black expression. As he opened his locker to pull out his regular's uniform, he realised that Niou and Marui were laughing their heads off, and even Yanguu looked amused. Jackal merely looked worried. In the middle of the group, looking sheepish, was Kirihara. He might have known.

Sanada walked over to them and stood with his hands crossed, looking down. Niou looked amused.

"Maybe Sanada?" he smirked, before bursting into laughter with Marui.

"No, sorry, I can't see it." Smiled Yanguu.

"Oh trust me," said Marui, "You do _not_ want to see the picture I have in my head!"

They all laughed again. Kirihara was now turning red.

"What's going on?" demanded Sanada. Somehow, their most junior regular must have said something again. He remembered last time when Akaya had come to practice straight after a particularly in depth PDHPE lesson, asking lots of weird questions. What a horribly informative afternoon that was.

"Well, you see, Kirihara here was thinking about something." Yanguu started. "Kirihara?"

"Well... You know how Atobe from Hyotei calls himself a King? And Seigaku's got Echizen Ryoma, the Prince of Tennis. So I was wondering, does that mean we have the Queen? Or Princess?"

Sanada felt a little dumbstruck. He'd never thought of that. If they had to choose someone to be the Queen, who would it be? Suddenly their previous comments made sense to him. On the upside, he wasn't Queen. On the down side, they were laughing at him. Sanada vowed to start the day with laps.

"Well actually," Kirihara said, "They chose their strongest players to be royalty, right?"

Niou nodded, smiling and encouraging his kohai as a shadow moved behind the club door and the handle started to turn.

"So I guess Yukimura Buchou is the Queen!" Kirihara finished triumphantly.

Everyone laughed, except Sanada. Yukimura, who had just entered the room with Yanagi, smiled his most angelic smile. Kirihara froze.

"Akaya." The captain smiled.

"Y-yes, Yukimura Buchou?"

"Get moving. Laps 'till you die."

"H-hai..."

**0**

**Fwahahaha!!! I'd have to say my favourite characters now and forever have to be the happy, smiling sadistic ones. It occurred to me I might be a masochist. **

**God bless Atobe. For everyone who hasn't watched **Turbulence- The young Atobe**, watch it. It totally changed my perspective on the guy. (It's part of the **Another Story **OVAs. )**

**Click the button. **


	3. M is for

**Hey guys, here is another one. As you can see, they aren't exactly in order or anything...**

**Disclaimer: **I know I've read this somewhere! This idea isn't mine!! If you know who's idea is it, please tell me so I can give credit to the actual owner!!! I've just written a version of it, is all.

**0**

**M** is for... **Monkey**

Up at the Atobe family mansion, Keigo Atobe sat in his fancy suit and enjoyed his birthday party. He had invited all the Hyotei regulars, of course. In fact, he had invited the whole 200 strong Hyotei tennis club, and the coach, and anyone affiliated with the Hyotei club. It wasn't as if he didn't have the space, and the more the merrier. Actually, the more the more interesting. Sitting in his throne like chair, he could see two couples fighting, one couple kissing and one girl glaring daggers at another. This should be appealing to watch.

He had also invited the Seigaku regulars, to show there were no hard feelings. He'd also wanted to play a match against Tezuka again, now that his arm had healed. After all, it was his birthday and they couldn't refuse him. He knew that Mukahi and Jiroh felt the same. Mukahi wanted to challenge Seigaku's Serve and Volley-ist , that bouncy cat boy, Kikumaru Eiji. Jiroh wanted to play Fuji again.

Unhappily for them, the Seigaku regulars disappeared into the various amusements spread between his mashion and the gate house half a mile away. Nothing screams money like your own fairground. Well, as soon as they'd said their congratulations, they'd left, first Kikumaru with Oishi, then Momoshiro, Echizen and Kawaramura. Kaido and Inui followed them. Tezuka stood for a moment with Fuji a little to his right, totally motionless. Atobe felt slightly annoyed. At the very least, Tezuka could have looked a little impressed by the show at the Atobe Mansion.

"Here." Said Tezuka. He was holding out a large box with purple and gold ribbons on it. "Happy Bithday."

"It's a gift from Seigaku. There's a card inside." Clarified Fuji, "Momo and Echizen bought it."

"Ore-sama thanks you!" Atobe boomed, "Ore-sama hopes you enjoy yourself at-"

They had walked away part way through his sentence. Atobe felt slightly annoyed. Ah well. He was sure the present would be nothing special, nothing he needed or couldn't get himself. He opened the box. Inside was a large toy monkey, with grey fur, a purple cape and a gold crown. Its eyes were wide open and it looked like it was smirking. Atobe's eyes narrowed and he looked at the card.

_Happy Birthday to the Monkey King. _

**0**

**Review if you feel like it, flame if you feel like it, but either way karma will GET YOU!**

**Please tell me who first wrote the story like this. **


	4. N is for

**Ok, these past two chapters actually were in order. Hmm... Must change that and get my random aesthetic back...**

**Warning: **If you see a bit of Perfect Pair in here, it's because I'm too obsessed.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim!

**0**

**N** is for... **Nickname**

"Ne, Tezuka."

Tezuka turned. Fuji was standing with his hands behind his back, on his face his ever present smile. The light breeze tossed some strands of Fuji's honey brown hair over his smooth skin. Sakura petals were swirling through the air, drifting lightly before coming to rest on the pink-carpeted ground. Tezuka almost smiled at the beautiful picture. All he actually did do was raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I was thinking..." Fuji started, smiling benevolently.

_Oh no. This is always a bad sign. _

"You see, " he continued, enjoying the slight look of foreboding in Tezuka's eyes, "We've all been friends for a long time, right?"

"Ah."

"Well, Eiji calls me Fujiko."

Tezuka didn't say anything. Did Fuji want him to call him Fujiko? Or was this something different?

"So, I should really give you a nickname." Fuji stated, pointedly ignoring the twitch of a certain buchou's eyebrow, "And I was thinking, we call you Tezuka, Buchou, and I suppose I could call you Kunimitsu."

Tezuka Kunimitsu watched the tensai with a feeling of resigned horror.

"So," the shorter boy summed up, "We are left with Buchou, or maybe Zuka or even Kuni. Or Mitsu. I suppose you could say ZukaKuni. Or MitsuBuchou. Or MitsuZuka. No wait! I have it! BuZuka!"

Tezuka once again turned to face Fuji with absolute defiance. Fuji smiled at the death glare that sent lesser mortals running.

"What, you don't like it? It's a combination of Buchou and Zuka! Not my fault it sounds like bazooka..."

"Fuji?" Tezuka sighed. "Just not that."

He started to walk away, to get ready for tennis practice. He could hear his teammate chuckling to himself, aware that Tezuka had in a roundabout way given his permission to use a nickname.

"Ok, I'll see you at practice!" Fuji called, "Bye, 'Mitsu!"

_Twich._

**0**

**Yes yes, I know, we've had one with Tezuka and Fuji before. It's just because I love them too much. If you also love them more than is healthy, feel free to message me. **

**Everyone else, review!!**


	5. L is for

**Heya guys, not sure if anyone's ever been Laser Tagging before, but it is one of the best pastimes ever. Think high-tech paintballing. Awesoooome!! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PoT, and I get no money from this. Just warm fuzzies.

**0**

**L is for... Laser Tag **

"Ahaha!! Be awed by Ore-sama's prow-"

_Bzztt!_

_You have been shot by __**Bouncy**__!_

"Too bad, Atobe, if you make noise everyone will know where you are!" Gakuto laughed as he sped away through the maze, before-

_Bzztt!_

_You have been shot by __**Ikyuunyuukon**__!_

He ran straight into an ambush set by the Silver Pair, who high fived. They were currently playing a game of laser tag, suggested by Oishitari who was a self-proclaimed pro. The tiny sounds of _You have been shot by__** Genius**__!_ that they heard every couple of seconds seemed to confirm this. Atobe was apparently having a hard time.

"Kabaji! Guard me!"

"Usu!"

He moved to stand in front of Atobe, was immediately shot by Jirou who was miraculously awake, while at the same time Hiyoshi tagged Abote from behind.

"It's Gekokujou..." Glad to know he finally achieved his life goal.

After ten more minutes of random counterfeit violence the Hyotei regulars exited the maze to see their scores. Evidently Atobe had grasped the game very quickly, as he hadn't come last, the Silver Pair weren't cut out for shooting, and Hiyoshi didn't quite achieve the Gekokujou he wanted. The scores went:

Sleepy

Genius

Bodyguard

Bouncy

King

Dash

Ikyuunyuukon

Gekokujou

Looks it's useful to have Jirou on your side during a fight…

**Random Omake**

"Next time, I choose where we go." Atobe said. Hiyoshi agreed.

"I'm thinking something more suited to ore-sama's tastes." He elaborated, "Something more exclusive. With no flashing lights and bad air conditioning either. Nothing too tiring, or intimidating."

"Usu." Kabaji said. Not everyone agreed but they didn't say anything.

"I have it! Skydiving!"

**0**

**Ok that was it. Very short and pretty Crack-ish. The last part didn't make any sense whatsoever. Well, tell me what you think. **


	6. H is for

**Hey guys, I don't know why, but I suddenly thought of the word Hamster today. No reason, it just came outta nowhere and hit me in the face, kicked me to the ground and tickled me until I agreed to pay attention. The result of this attack? Read on. **

**Disclaimer: **We all know who PoT belongs to.

**Currently listening to: **If I had You – Adam Lambert

**0**

**H is for… Hamster **

"What… is this?"

The rest of the regulars looked up as their Buchou entered the clubroom after morning practise. The rest of the Seigaku team had already left. Eiji, Fuji, Taka, Kaido and Momoshiro were crowded around a small cage held by their vice captain, while Inui scribbled in his notebook and Echizen lounged on a bench. In the cage that Oishi was holding was a small, furry, mouse like creature that could only be one thing. No two ways about it.

"Oishi. Why do you have a hamster?"

Everyone smiled nervously, except Echizen who managed to mutter Mada Mada da- before he was shut up. Tezuka looked emotionless. That was a good sign, right?

"Ahhh… Well, you see Tezuka, one of my neighbour's children owns a hamster, but they've gone away for the week, so they asked me to mind their hamster, and I couldn't refuse. Except I don't really know what to do with it, I mean, I can't leave it at home, can I? Can I?" Oishi added the second one as an afterthought, mulling over the possibility of leaving his neighbour's kids pet at home.

"I… see."

"But it's so cute, nya?" Eiji said, bouncing around happily and poking his fingers through the cage.

"Fshhh…" Kaido blushed. Small and fuzzy ticked his boxes.

"Ii data." *glint*

"Hello! Hi little guy! Oishi, what's its name?" Eiji asked, stroking the pet through the wire mesh.

Oishi looked a little flustered, "Um, I think they said it was called Chino. Short for cappuccino. "

"Oh, I get it! Because it's cappuccino coloured!" Eiji said, sitting up jerkily and managing to flick a small metal hook with his foot. Most unfortunately, that hook was attached to a little door, which was currently swinging open. The result? Chino: Operation Escape.

"Eh?" Momo asked, noticing what looked like a large mothball escaping to the equipment locker, "Hey, guys! Isn't that Chino?"

"What?!" Oishi said, picking up the cage to look into it, forgetting that it was see through, and subsequently getting hit in the face by the open cage. "Oh my god, he's gone! Where did he go? What if we can't find him again? What am I going to tell my neighbours?!"

"Woah! Calm down Oishi!" Momo said, dropping an arm around Ryoma, "We'll help you find him, right Echizen?"

"Mada Ma-" the freshman started, but was cut off by Eiji's "Of course we will!"

After twenty frantic minutes of scrabbling around the equipment room on their hands and knees, mostly done by Kaido, Oishi, Momo and Eiji, searching under the lockers and attempting to lure Chino out with carrots, they ended up sliding into the showers after their foe to corner it in the last stall. Oishi reached out and picked up the hamster, and put it back into its cage with the door firmly fastened. It promptly fell asleep.

Everyone collapsed where they stood, exhausted.

"Well, that wasn't too bad , ahaha…" Taka-san trailed off.

Ryoma touched a hand to his cap, and managed to get to "Mada Mada Da-" before he was once again cut off, this time by his vice captain.

"Well, it's only for a week." Oishi said, trying to sound light-hearted and failing. Everyone was silent for a moment as they contemplated the consequences.

"…"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

**0**

**The end! It was longer than usual, but whatever. There was more I thought of and could have written about, but I didn't. Ah well. Anyway, please review, flames go to burn my homework (when I get it, of course). **


End file.
